countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Spain
Spain ' is a country in the South-West of Europe, it lies next to the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea. It is the neighbour of France, Andorra and Portugal. They are gaining slowly but surely popularity into the fandom. Description Appearance Spain is depicted as both a man and a woman, but their leaning gender is female. If we refer to the fact Countryhumans character often wear clothes who correspond to stereotypes, as a woman Spain wear a Flamenco dress or a more classic long dress. As a man, Spain would have two main outfits. He either wears the ''Traje de luces ''(costume of the matador), or he wears a plain shirt (either black, white or coffee tan) with a necklace cross. Personality Spain can be really romantic when they want to, they speak loudly and very fast. They are really sociable and give a big importance to their family. Spain live at is own rythm, mainly because they wake up as the same hours as the others Europeans countries but go to bed way later, that is why they need to take a siesta during the afternoon. Interests Spain loves football and dancing. Their cook is not the most popular but stills very good with the paella for the most known, but also the empanadillas, the tortilla, the ''pulpo a la gallegan, ''the gaspacho, the tapas, ''and of course the jamón (and there is so much more to list). Flag meaning The Spanish flag contains two red horizontal strips and one bigger yellow between them, these where the colours of Castille and Aragon. The coat of arms in the left side is surrounded by two column of Hercules which represent the ancient territory of Gibraltar and the words "PLUS ULTRA" which make reference to the overseas territories, and composed by the coat of arms of the six historical kingdoms and the reigning dynasty: * Kingdom of Castille, yellow and blue castle on a red background. * Kingdom of León, purple lion on a white background. * Crown of Aragon, yellow and red verticals strips. * Kingdom of Grenade, a cut grenade on a silver background. * The Bourbon-Anjou house, three golden fleur de lis on a blue background, surrounded by a red frame. History Spain appeared in 1479, after the unification of Castile and Leon and the Kingdom of Aragon. Then she was still powerful. Soon after, Spain captured the emirate of Granada and discovered America in 1492, beginning to colonize the territories there and westernizing the natives during the Spanish Empire. Given that, at present, the countries of Central America to South America share a mestizo culture. Later, Spain assumed the colonization of the Philippines. Spain loved to fight, often entered into conflicts with the Germans, the Italians and, sometimes, the French. His relations with the Portuguese Empire were already cordial and shared common values. Also with France before the first French empire of Napoleon Bonaparte. In 1931, the monarchy was abolished in Spain and the pro-socialist republicans came to power. However, such power did not please society, and in 1936 Francoist Spain organized a revolution against the Second Spanish Republic and won. Thus, in Spain, the dictatorship of Francisco Franco flourished, which lasted until 1975. In the Second World War, Spain did not enter, because then it was not economically rich. In 1975 Francisco Franco died and a monarchy was proclaimed again in Spain, only constitutional. At present, Spain is considered one of the most friendly and neutral countries with most other countries. Therefore, it has gained a lot of popularity and support abroad. Geography Spain has a total area of 505 911 km. It is composed by 17 autonomous communities and 2 autonomous cities: * Andalusia * Aragon * Asturias * Balearic Islands * Basque Country * Canary Islands * Cantabria * Castile and Leon * Castilla-La Mancha * Catalonia * Ceuta * Community of Madrid * Extremadura * Galicia * La Rioja * Melilla * Murcia * Navarre * Valencian Community Relationships Family * Andorra - sister/brother * Argentina - son/daughter * Armenia - aunt/uncle * Australia - nephew/stepson * Austria - brother/sister in law * Brazil - nephew/niece * Canada - nephew/stepson * Chile - son/daughter * Colombia - son/daughter or ex-husband (depends on the person) * Costa Rica - daughter * Cyprus - aunt/uncle * Dominican Republic - son/daughter * Ecuador - son/daughter * El Salvador - son * European Union - nephew/niece * Florida - son/daughter * France - sister/brother - A good neighbor and a great person to chat to about fashion!~ (also my sister!!) * Georgia - aunt/uncle * Germany - brother/sister in law * Greece - mother * Ireland - stepbrother/stepsister * Italy - sister/brother or father (depends on the person) * Malta - aunt/uncle * Mexico - son/daughter * Moldova - sister/brother * Monaco - sister/brother * Netherlands - brother/sister in law * New Zealand - nephew/stepson * Paraguay - son/daughter * Peru - son/daughter * Philippines - son/daughter * Portugal - sister/brother * Puerto Rico - son/daughter * Romania - sister/brother * San Marino - sister/brother * United Kingdom - spouse/husband (depends on the person) * United States of America - son * Uruguay - son/daughter Friends * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Czech Republic * Denmark * Egypt * Estonia * Hungary * Finland * Iceland * Japan * Kazakhstan * Latvia * Lithuania * North Macedonia * Norway * Poland * Serbia * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Korea * Sweden * Thailand * Ukraine * Uzbekistan Neutral * Albania * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Bolivia * China * Cuba * Luxembourg * Russia - Spain will go out of their way to have good relations with Russia. * Scotland * Switzerland * Turkey * Vietnam Enemies * England * Morocco * North Korea * Third Reich * USSR * Venezuela '''Opinions Argentina After Argentina gained independence from Spain, diplomatic relations between the two nations have been very stable. Argentina and Spain share a relationship of understanding and mutual support because both countries have suffered internal wars and military dictatorships. In addition, they also share a deep grudge against England and its nearby dependent territories (the Falkland Islands and Gibraltar). Sometimes, Portugal and Spain find a similarity in their Iberian relations with the relations between Argentina and Brazil. And they even classify the capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires as a "European capital". As it happens also to the capital of Canada, Ottawa. Spain usually calls Argentina and Uruguay as the "princes of South America". This is because both countries have a rich mestizo cultural heritage in the European style. Canada Although Spain and France had tense relations with Canada during the "Turbot War" and the "Francophonie", since the end of World War II, Canada and Spain enjoy friendly and close relations. Currently, both countries have excellent relations and share common values. Canada and Spain have supported each other to overcome internal problems and tend to relate as "distant relatives". Similar to the relationship of Spain, France, Portugal and Netherlands with Australia and New Zealand or the relationship of Norway, Iceland, Ireland and Greenland with Canada. France and Spain often refer to Canada as "the European-style American dream" and "a very disguised contrast to the United States." Sometimes, they even classify the capital of Canada, Ottawa as a "European capital". As it happens also to the capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires. Due to the close friendships between Canada and Spain, including the rest of European countries, as well as Canada's desire to show an independent potential from the United States, the possibility of the entry of Canada as a full member of the EU has been suggested. Colombia Despite the independence of Colombia from Spain, both countries have continued to show intimate relations. This is demonstrated in the multiple efforts to achieve peace among the countries of the former "Gran Colombia". Sometimes, it is suggested that the relationship between Spain and Colombia is an ex-couple relationship. This is because both countries feel nostalgia for the unification between states, they have a very tense and negative relationship with Venezuela, share a rich twinned cultural heritage and the viceroyalty of New Granada during the Spanish Empire united the north and south of the American continent. Egypt The relations between Spain and Egypt have traditionally been fluid and without disputes. Spain has been perceived as a friendly and close country, committed to Egypt and the region. Sometimes, Spain and Italy see Egypt as part of their family. This is because Egyptian culture has been linked to the origins of Mediterranean Europe, such as Greek and Roman cultures. In addition, Egypt shares an intimate and brotherly relationship with Greece and Cyprus for this reason. England Do not confuse the United Kingdom with England. The rivalry between Spain and England is historical. Spain and France used to call England, disparagingly, "Perfidious Albion". England also retaliated against the European Latin countries (France, Portugal and Spain) with the "Black Legend" about America, especially Spain, and even tried to mark the Anglo-Saxon power over them during the first industrial revolution. France was the one who invented the term "Latin America" to counteract the Anglo-Saxon power in America. Sometimes, France and Spain also compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. But even with these difficulties and their past, they have tried to improve their relationships. France France is Spain's sister/brother, they get along very well even if Spain married France's ex, they avoid to talk about it because it get weird. France likes Spain's music. They often talk about how USA can be unbearable when he start making jokes about them, but they still love him anyway because he still a little boy to them. In the past, they had a turbulent relationship, but that has been put aside by them for a long time. Both countries have supported each other to overcome internal problems. The two enjoyed bullying Italy in the past, when they were young. Germany Both countries support each other and maintain a long friendship. Spain and Germany share good mutual perceptions, both of their public opinions and at the official level. They are also strong advocates of EU values. Italy Relations between Italy and Spain have remained firm and affable for decades due to political, cultural and historical connections between both countries. Spain, like the other European Latin countries, usually sees Italy as its father figure due to the strong influence of the Roman Empire. New Zealand ru:Испания Mexico Like many other countries in Latin America, despite having achieved independence, Mexico maintains a fairly strong and stable relationship with Spain. On several occasions, the two countries have supported each other diplomatically and several high-level visits and meetings between both governments have been held. The relationship between the two countries continued to be based on deep-rooted cultural similarities, such as through surnames of Spanish origin and a shared linguistic heritage. Unfortunately, due to the decline of Mexico's foreign relations with other countries, such as the United States, relations between Spain and Mexico also seem destined to worsen. Norway Both countries share excellent monarchical relations. In addition, they have a mutual interest in closer relations. They also share a similar historical relationship in the case of their brother countries; Portugal and France with Spain, and Iceland and Sweden with Norway. Both countries also take pride in being the first Europeans to sight the coasts of America. Usually, they boast of being the relationship that unites the north and south of Europe. For this reason, a much more personal and intimate relationship between both countries is insinuated. Peru Peru had its independence from Spain due to the influence of the surrounding countries. Since, originally, he never wanted to become independent. Despite this, Peru and Spain have continued to share friendly and close relations. Peru always shows itself as a quiet and neutral country in front of its brothers and, normally, usually goes to Spain to ask for advice on a problem. Both countries have reinforced the cultural and defensive exchange. Peru and Spain often enjoy deciphering enigmas and stories about Inca mythology. Spain usually praises Peru as the country with the most cultural and natural heritage in Latin America. Sweden In the past, relations between Sweden and Spain were not very good. However, at present both have learned to appreciate and maintain much closer relationships. Sweden believes that its relationship with Spain should be closer than Spain's relationship with Norway. United Kingdom Spain and the United Kingdom are married and have children. On the whole, they are close and enjoy spending time together, but UK doesn't feel the same connection he had with her as with France. The closest they have ever been was after their son, US was born, but they seem to act somewhat cold to each other at times. They usually enjoy having tea parties together. It can be stormy when it's about Gibraltar and they often argue about it. United States of America USA is Spain's son, and she does cares about him, despite, but often gets annoyed by him when he pesters her calling her "Mexico". Sometimes, France and Spain compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. However, France and Spain celebrate Independence Day with the United States due to the military support granted by both countries. Today, the relations between the United States and Spain are one of the firmest, most stable and optimal in the Western world. References Category:Country Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members